The Vampire's Daughter Outtakes
by LouLouCullen
Summary: Chapters that I could not bare to see go unread or unposted. Please Review. Rated M Cause I'm paranoid. *Summary sucks...Sorry.*


I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT

A/N: I have had this short chapter made for months now and I finally decided to make it an outtake of what COULD have been. I have several more that Iwill add over time.

Trevor outtake

Dinner for two

I have been sitting in my office for hours upon hours, my mind swirling in a million different directions, and the sheer magnitude of Bella's revealing to us over the past few days is mind blowing. I learned out of the love and devotion she had for Edward was put into another. Me. Bella put on a happy face everyday for me, went through the motions of Christmases, birthdays...all for me.

The most baffling thing I had ever seen in my entire existence was when Trevor asked to have a plate of dinner set for him as well as Bella. With a stunned look on my wife's face, she did as asked, but left me with the cure for the raging curiosity rolling around inside us.

"Why?"

Chuckling under his breath, he glanced at me and then nodded at Bella as she took her seat at the dining room table, trying hide to her smile. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward were just walking in the front door from an overnight hunting trip. Looking on with curiosity, Trevor glanced at the four that just entered.

"Gross! You're gonna eat human food!" Emmett boomed as the rest of my children gagged. "Why in the hell would you wanna eat that crap?"

Bella rose from her seat quickly and made a mad dash for her room, slamming the door behind her. "What?"

"Well done," Trevor hissed under his breath. "For one...Bella is human and needs human food to survive, or have you not noticed?" Rosalie hissed in warning in Trevor's direction, but he easily ignored her. "Secondly, how do you think it makes Bella feel when you bash her food? Does she bash your diet choices? And thirdly and most importantly I think it is rather rude to let a lady dine alone. It's a small price to pay for her happiness; don't you think?"

"Oh," Emmett muttered.

"How many people sit with Bella while she eats? Ask bout her day? Ask her if her food tastes good or bad? How often do you go hunting alone? Don't you crave companionship while you drink? Be it your mate or another. I don't think any of you can comprehend the level of loneliness and isolation Bella feels. I am thoroughly shocked that Bella is not anorexic or bulimic.

To my surprise, Emmett takes a step back and turns toward the front door, looking as though he is about to explode into a fury of rage. "I'll be back after Bella has eaten," Emmett growls at Trevor, darting out the door, leaving us all speechless. The stunned silence is broken by a small sob from upstairs and Alice is darting up the stairs to her sister before we have the chance to blink.

"He's angry with himself," Edward states quietly. "I know we don't think of all the human things Bella wants and needs; I know it as foreign to you as it is to us, but that should be no excuse, seeming Bella has lived her entire life with almost everyone in the household."

Alice comes down the stairs a few minutes later looking as is she is about to burst into tears at any moment and Jasper bolts to her side, wrapping his arms around her and just in time for Alice to let out a wail of despair.

"Alice!" Esme gasps horrified. Alice is not one to put her sad feelings on display for anyone but Jasper and maybe Edward.

"I feel so bad, all this time...this one small thing! I've never hunted alone...not once! And I make a show of leaving the kitchen when Bella is cooking or eating. I tell her to enjoy her disgusting human food...how terrible of a sister am I?"

For over a week Bella eats alone in her room, Trevor is very displeased with this sudden set back and Emmett hasn't spoken to Bella since he returned the following morning. Emmett is saddened to know that Bella had not come back down to eat or come down for breakfast or lunch either. That she has retreated to her room alone for all of her meals.

So on Sunday morning I am thoroughly surprised to see Emmett sitting at the breakfast bar with Starbucks sitting in front of him, look as though it is going to come alive and attack him. "Emmett, what are you doing?"

"Deciding if I should take this into Bella's territory or if I should ask her to come down and eat. It's her favourite." He says ducking his head.

"Why don't you let her decide?" I suggest, "Trevor is constantly encouraging us to give Bella choices; I am sure Bella would appreciate the gesture and the choice."

"Yes," A small voice says from behind us. "Bella both appreciates the gesture and would like to eat at the breakfast bar."

"Can I...stay?" Emmett asks Bella looking hopeful.

Bella looks as though she may retreat, but nods and takes a seat next to her big brother. "Thank you," Bella says sweetly. "It is my favourite. Will you come for a run with me? I miss us running together."

"Hell yes!" Emmett smiles, letting his dimples show, causing Bella to giggle and shake her head at him. "You wanna come to old man?" Emmett grins at me, causing Bella to giggle again.

"Maybe another time," I chuckle, "But the thought was lovely."

Please Review!


End file.
